


Us and them

by Alwcysinsecure



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwcysinsecure/pseuds/Alwcysinsecure
Summary: With the apocalyptic trouble in America resolved, the siblings from the Umbrella Academy seem to have earned a vacation. Though with the arrival of some unexpected (and unwanted) guests, there are more urgent matters to attend to.Meet Cath, Felix and Marco. Born October 1st, 1989.
Kudos: 1





	Us and them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Umbrella Academy fandom! 
> 
> I’ve recently binge watched TUA season 1 and 2 and it’s inspired me to write some fan fiction. You’ll notice for this story I’ve assumed at the end of season 2, there’s no ending that’s bound to roll the show into season 3. I’ve chosen for a situation where no new problem presents itself until my story begins. 
> 
> Hopefully it’s something while we excitedly wait for season 3! 
> 
> Please leave a comment after reading this (test) chapter! And let me know if I should continue writing this. 
> 
> Have a good one,  
> AI <3

On a rainy Tuesday morning in March 2023, three seemingly ordinary people entered an ordinary bus for an ordinary bus trip through a city they had never been to before. One of these people, a woman in her thirties, was holding an empty envelope with an adres written on it. She never could have guessed her future would depend on the correctness of it. She also never would have guessed she would ever find herself on that bus.

“Hey, chin up.” One of the other people, a man of the same age, noticed her pout. “We’re going to get help here, okay?” He had been waiting for an excuse to talk to either of his companions. On the seat opposite of him an elderly lady was staring him down, and he felt very uncomfortable with that.

The third of their party, another man with eyes nearly as white as fresh snow, didn’t notice the woman staring at his friend next to him. He didn’t quite notice anything at all, because his eyes had never served him. He had been blind from birth and had always depended on sound to guide him the way. “They’re here.” He whispered. When no response came, he felt for his friend’s arm and tugged at it, then repeated. “They’re here, Marco.” 

“What?” Marco whispered back. 

“I can hear them talking in the back of the bus. They’re following us.” 

“Do we get out?” The woman put away the envelope and she felt her heart began to race. She leaned aside and tried looking past the other people on the bus to see who was in the back. “We can’t have them follow us all the way. They can’t even know we’re here. How do they even know we’re here?” 

Marco sighed. He reached for the red button that read STOP and began to improvise. “Don’t panic, Cath.” He urged the woman. “We get out at the next stop, shake them off and walk the rest of the way. Yeah?”

Cath nodded. She started fumbling nervously with a candy wrapper in the pocket of her denim jacket. “What if we don’t lose them?” She had only been calm for two seconds. 

The bus hissed to a stop in front of a red light. Someone coughed. Someone else started laughing. The bus was crowded because of the weather, no one wanted to walk to work and arrive there soaking wet from the rain. The three friends had seen a lot of people come and go on the bus. They had gotten on it at the airport, thirty minutes ago now. 

“Are you absolutely sure it’s them, Felix?” Marco asked his blind friend.

Felix sighed, slightly annoyed. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

The bus had resumed its way only to stop again at a bus stop a bit further up ahead. The three got up instantly, squeezed their way to the front of the bus, completely ignored the bus driver’s request to leave the bus at the back and sprinted out into the rain with Cath briefly turning around to shout “We’re sorry!” at the bus driver.

A short sprint had taken them across the street, the bus continued driving, but two men remained on the platform. 

“Oh my god, they’re really onto us.” Cath worried, she looked at Marco with concern in her eyes. “This is crazy, we’ll never lose them.” 

“Not if you keep talking!” Marco took her arm and pulled her along for a bit. Felix followed, quite easily maneuvering around walking people, light posts and trash cans despite his blindness. They rushed through busy streets but the two men had started pursuing indeed. A stray cat leapt in front of them and rushed into a pile of old cardboard when they entered a dark alley, startling the three half to death. But they didn’t have time to restore from that near heart attack. The two men - both dressed in tailored black suits, both wearing an easily visible earpiece due to the lack of hair on their heads - quite easily gained on them. While Felix knew his way around despite his visual disability, he wasn’t a very fast runner because of it. Cath wasn’t all that tall so her legs wouldn’t carry her that swift. Only Marco was capable of outrunning their pursuers. At some point, when they had turned corners, taken short cuts and climbed over fences, it was obvious they weren’t going to lose the bald men by just running. 

“Split up.” Felix suggested, out of breath, all while still running along with his friends. 

Cath, equally out of breath, didn’t agree. “Are you crazy? Where will we meet again?” 

An angry shout could be heard just around the corner closely behind them. 

“There’s no way we’ll lose them like this. You both go another way, I’ll make sure they see and go after me.” Marco agreed with Felix, looking over his shoulder where the men could appear around the corner at any moment now. Cath was about to complain, but he wouldn’t have it. “I’ll contact you both tonight. Go!” 

There was no choice. They all knew it. Cath ran left into an even narrower alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster. Felix went straight ahead for a while until he could blend in with the crowd, covered by Marco who was waiting far behind for the bald men’s arrival in the alley.

• **CATH** •

Once she had ducked behind the dumpster, Cath closed her eyes and shivered all over both from dread and cold as the downpour had soaked her clothes. She looked behind her and noticed the wall that marked a dead end. There was too big of a risk being found like this, so she took a deep breath and focused all her energy on the cat they had seen leaping earlier. She focused on its slim build, the short tail, brown, white and black pattern and bright yellow eyes. Soon she felt tingles all over her skin, then a moment later when she opened her eyes, she was suddenly level with the wheel of the dumpster. She took a moment to restore, then took a leap on top of the dumpster and gained her sights back on Marco. She had been just in time to see him run out of sight behind a wall, very closely followed by the two bald men. They didn’t send a single glance into the alleyway, but even if they had, they wouldn’t have cared to check it. All they’d find there was a stray cat on top of a dumpster. Or so they’d think. 

Soon enough Cath had leapt off again. And because cats hated rain in their coats, she closed her eyes, felt the tingle again and was back to her normal self in the blink of an eye. She reached deep inside the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the envelope from before, equally soaked as everything else. It wasn’t easy to read the address on it anymore, especially because the raindrops were entering her eyes and blurring her vision, but she roughly made out what it had to be, aided by her memory. 

Another glance around the alleyway and she noticed an old rusty mountainbike leaning against the wall. It was chained to a light post with a padlock, but she really needed a fast way to move around. From her other pocket, the one with the candy wrapper, she pulled out a paperclip and bent it so that it could serve her as a lockpick. There were just some of these useful skills you happen to learn from years of living in the streets of Amsterdam, lockpicking was one of them. She had the padlock removed with some effort and hopped onto the bike, which creaked and wobbled but held together despite it all (most students in Amsterdam had worse bikes). 

Although she had an address, she didn’t have a clue of where to start looking for it. So she cycled around aimlessly for a bit. All she knew was that they’d had only one more bus stop to go before the bald guys had ruined their plans. When her thoughts were back on those, she wondered how Marco and Felix were doing... there was a big chance one of them would be caught indeed, likely Marco, and she couldn’t begin to imagine what would happen to him then. “All the more reason to find the damn address”, she thought to herself. She came across stores, lots of people shopping, more busses, cars, taxis and everything else you’d find in a big city. The buildings all looked the same and without intending to she had looped the same 4 streets twice now. At some point she gave up on finding the address herself and jumped off the bike to ask someone. 

When she approached people, most of them ignored her. She looked pretty crappy with her stolen rusty bike, and her soaked baggy and ripped clothes. Most people would probably think she was homeless and just wanted money. But at some point she managed to catch the attention of an old man walking about. “Excuse me, sir.” 

Although very confused, the man looked up at her and listened. 

“I’m looking for this address.” She held out the wet and slightly ripped envelope and could tell the man had a hard time reading it. Until his eyes went big with surprise and he seemed to wonder for a moment what on earth _she_ was going to this address for. 

“Well, well,” he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. “I’m surprised you haven’t already found it. It’s quite the infamous place you’re looking for.” 

The man, as if intrigued by whatever reason Cath had to be there, didn’t just point her the way but offered to walk along. It took about ten minutes and when they had finally arrived, he spoke very solemnly. “Here it is, dear. The Umbrella Academy.” 


End file.
